Vampire Playground
by Queen of the Dorks
Summary: Four-year-old Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie get adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Keep in mind that once bitten, ALL vampires are like Renesmee, but become like the "typical" Twilight vampires once they reach age 30. Not too vulgar...
1. New Home

I was eager for daycare, as I was every day. The toys, the snacks, the friends…Eddy. Yes, Eddy. I really like Eddy, there's just something strange about him. Well, not only him, all of my friends at daycare. Alice, Jazzy, Em, Rose and Eddy. They learn so much faster than me, or anyone else at daycare. And, they never eat their snacks. All of the teachers always tell them that they're gorgeous. It's just simply odd.

"Come on, Bella. We're going to be late!" hollered my father, Charlie. I never really thought he was fond of me.

When we get closer to the daycare center, he never lets me look at the sign. But, today, he forgot to yell at me to close my eyes. Then, I saw the sign: Forks Adoption Center. It couldn't be. He takes me here every day. Then it hit me.

He wants to get rid of me.

I started crying, and Charlie didn't care. Eddy, Alice, Jazzy, Em, and even Rose tried to help (she's not very fond of me, but I have no clue why). Jazzy was the most effective, even though he didn't say anything, but as soon as it was his group's turn for nap time, I got worked up again. Also, I heard Eddy mutter to Alice "You were right."

At the end of the day, though happy for it to be over, it got better and better. A very nice man, named Dr. Carlisle Cullen, decided to adopt the whole bunch of us! "So, you want Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Edward Masen, Bella Swan, Alice Savetti, and Emmett Smith," said the man at the front desk.

"Yes, every one," said Dr. Cullen,"And, please, I want them to come home with me tonight."

"Very well, Dr. Cullen, I'll tell their parents when they get here. You may come by tomorrow to pick up their luggage."

"Thank you," he said to the clerk. Then, to us,"Hi, sweethearts, I can assure you that I shall be kinder to you than you can ever imagine. I do have limitations, though.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," we all said simultaneously.

"Please refer to me as Daddy, now"

"Okay, Daddy!" I said by myself, eager to start a newer, happier life.

I understood that now Eddy and I were family, it would be awkward for us to be engaged. But, still, he looked at me with more passion than one would think possible for a four-year-old. I'm sure that's what we wanted to be; the first four-year-old bride and groom. One thing that made me sure that he loved me was that, since he didn't eat, he always gave his deserts in daycare.

"Miss Swan?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay!" This was odd, he never talked to us one at a time. But, nonetheless, I skipped happily away from Blue Hat, Green Hat, my favorite book.

"Bella, honey, you need to know something. You are the only human being here." I was confused. What did he mean? Was I surrounded by ghosts? That would explain why they didn't eat. But, it wouldn't explain why Carlisle and Esme (my new mommy) took turns for being away all weekend, every weekend with the others. "Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and I…are all…vampires." I panicked. The lights in my brain went off. I was unconscious, standing up with a blank look on my face.


	2. The Truth

I understood that now Eddy and I were family, it would be awkward for us to be engaged. But, still, he looked at me with more passion than one would think possible for a four-year-old. I'm sure that's what we wanted to be; the first four-year-old bride and groom. One thing that made me sure that he loved me was that, since he didn't eat, he always gave me his deserts in daycare.

"Miss Swan?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay!" This was odd, he never talked to us one at a time. But, nonetheless, I skipped happily away from Blue Hat, Green Hat, my favorite book.

"Bella, honey, you need to know something. You are the only human being here." I was confused. What did he mean? Was I surrounded by ghosts? That would explain why they didn't eat. But, it wouldn't explain why Carlisle and Esme (my new mommy) took turns for being away all weekend, every weekend with the others. "Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and I…are all…vampires." I panicked. The lights in my brain went off. I was unconscious, standing up with a blank look on my face.


	3. Accepance & Info Part I

"But, don't worry, Bella. None of us drink human blood. We never have." Though slightly relieving, that did not make me thaw out. "We survive off of the blood of animals, which is why most of us leave every weekend. We don't eat regular food; we are incredibly fast and strong. Esme and I have snow-white and ice-cold skin." He took my hand. It was cold; cold enough to make me retract my own hand instinctively. I could not pull away. He placed my hand where his heart should have been. No beat.

I tried to speak…to no success. I ran. I ran a cold, dead, sprint. Did I know where I wanted to go?...no. All I wanted was to die. Eddy stopped me in less than a heartbeat, his eyes full of concern. I cried. Esme walked, no, glided, to me and clutched me to her chest.

"Bella, don't run away. This entire family needs you and loves you. Some in different ways than others…" She glanced at Eddy, who was still looking concerned and longing.

I threw myself into his arms. He then carried me with great ease to Carlisle.

"Bella, if you want, we can…change you into…one of us…?" Carlisle sounded uncertain, which was odd for him. I looked at eddy to see what I should do, but he was busy sending Carlisle daggers through his eyes, then a slight nod. "But not now: in a few years maybe."

"Why not now?" I queried. "Eddy must have been changed at least a year ago!"

"Your brothers and sisters were near death and had no choice. Besides, you need to understand things first."

Alice graced over with such speed and silence; I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for Carlilse's eyes moving towards her. "Daddy? I want to play with Bella."

"Alright, Alice. But remember to be careful outside." What did Daddy mean by that?

"Thank you Daddy. Come on Bella!" Now that no one had to hide, everyone was much faster, and more graceful.

We skipped along outside, and she only seemed slightly annoyed by my slow, human pace.


End file.
